Ear ornaments in common use today frequently comprise a pair of members which snap together under pressure. This clip action is utilized to retain the clip on the wearer's ear. In this type of construction, the spring pressure employed should be strong enough to suit different thicknesses of ear lobes and frequently, the spring pressure transferred to the wearer's ear is uncomfortable due to pinching the ear lobe or, on the other hand, in looseness and loss of the clip.
In the prior art, there have been a number of ear clips developed over the years but perhaps one of the more popular styles has been that as seen in the Ballou U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,988, and the Chernow U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,984. One of the difficulties with the prior art constructions has been that the clip that engages the ear when in the engaging position, exerts an amount of pressure that is consistent with the amount of spring temper that is found in the spring tongue thereof and is sometimes excessive. Some attempts have been made to solve the problem of excessive pressure as exemplified by McSoley U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,760 and adjustment of pressure as in Saccoccio U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,491 but have never met with commercial success.